30 things Abhijeet is not allowed to do in general
by Elisha Silverpine
Summary: Fed up of her boyfriend's antics, Dr. Tarika makes a list of what Senior Inspector Abhijeet is NOT allowed to do while she is around. It's mostly about what he's not allowed to do in the lab.
**Right! This was something which occurred to me a couple of days back (since I was watching the Vivesha-era episodes) and I decided to give it a try. As to why you haven't seen the updates of the other stories, the full explanation is at the bottom.**

 **For this, it was first written as '30 things Abhijeet must not do while in the lab' but I decided to make it a bit more general. And as for the other stuff mentioned here, well, you can't honestly expect him to be an eternally rule following 'log-stuck-up-my-ass' kind of person now, can you? Everyone has a streak of immaturity and Abhijeet is not an exception to the rule. This is what I imagine, so flamers will be ignored. Please take it in good humor.**

* * *

1\. Senior Inspector Abhijeet must not flirt with Dr. Tarika over a dead body.

2\. He must not outright insult Dr. Salunkhe while doing the above mentioned activity. (The same goes for Dr. Salunkhe)

3\. He must not engage in a prank war with Daya during their free time because these chemicals are EXPENSIVE.

4\. He must not throw a hissy fit if Dr. Tarika is not paying attention to him while doing some work because for heaven's sake Abhijeet _I'm not sitting here eternally jobless, I've got numerous reports to write up._

5\. He must not mock the forensic department and call it useless.

6\. He must not behave melodramatically whenever Dr. Tarika is around.

7\. He must not bring _any_ food items be it small, big, solid or liquid to the lab (this goes for chewing gum, candies, sweet tarts, etc.).

8\. He must not ask Dr. Tarika out on a date when she is carrying out the post mortem of a body.

9\. He must not bring roses because a) The lab doesn't have enough space to accommodate roses and b) _I am allergic to them_.

10\. He must not animatedly discuss _Game of Thrones_ in the lab because Dr. Tarika is watching the previous seasons she's downloaded, and I will kill you if I hear _yet_ another spoiler from you, you pansycake.

11\. Rule ten also goes for _Agents Of S.H.I.E.L.D._ and _Supernatural_.

12\. He must not criticize Dr. Tarika's book list because every girl likes to read about romance once in a while, forensic doctor or not.

13\. He must not touch any of the lab equipment unless and until either Dr. Salunkhe or Dr. Tarika gives him permission.

14\. Dr. Tarika will murder him if he attempts to start a rubber band fight _again_ in the lab with Daya. Do that at your home.

15\. Dr. Tarika works overtime on Wednesdays. Translation: Expect a two hour long rant from me if you try to start a conversation with me because the chaps at the other lab are absolutely horrid when it comes to manners. So Senior Inspector Abhijeet should not start whining about my lack of empathy towards him.

16\. Senior Inspector Abhijeet is _not_ allowed to insult books whenever Dr. Tarika is around.

17\. Declarations of love amuse Dr. Tarika on a normal day. They do not sound amusing when I'm working.

18\. He must not discuss marvel movies at the lab as Dr. Tarika is still in the process of watching the sequels and hearing spoilers will ensure the sealing of your doom.

19\. The above mentioned rule applies for any good movie I have not yet watched.

20\. He must _not_ mention 'India Forums' in front of Dr. Tarika if he wants to save the lives of hundreds of his fangirls.

21\. The above rule also applies to the 'CID Fanfiction archive'.

22\. He must not try to prank Dr. Tarika when she's listening to music.

23\. He must not call Harry Potter 'a book meant for little kids'.

24\. He must not make vicious fun of Pankaj and Freddy.

25\. He must not lose his temper when something insignificant that he doesn't like (an ill-timed prank, for example) happens to him.

26\. He must not behave like an egotistical git around Pankaj and Freddy.

27\. He must not make fun of Freddy's fear of ghosts because just _who_ was the chap who screamed the most when Kayako started haunting everyone in _The Grudge_?

28\. Senior Inspector Abhijeet will be considered a hypocrite if he says that he doesn't get scared by horror games or films, because Dr. Tarika remembers that it was you who shrieked the most when Bonnie jumpscared you in _Five nights at Freddy's_.

29\. Senior Inspector Abhijeet is not allowed to constantly text me flirting messages during Dr. Tarika's work hours.

30\. Senior Inspector Abhijeet is expected to follow the above mentioned rules at all times. You always tell me 'Duty pehle, sentiments baad mein,' don't you? Well, STICK TO IT, YOU IDJIT*.

* * *

 **Where in the world is Elisha Silverpine today? *iiSuperwomanii voice***

 **Riggae, Kuwait! Eco test is coming up on Sunday! I gotta prepare!**

 **As for the question to your doubts, look. I'm an eleventh grader now. Translation; I have tons of stuff to study, lots of tests to write and songs to learn. I want to write as much as I can, but the thing is, I have so much to do and so little time. So forgive me peeps. The best I can do for the moment is publish these one shots. The other multi chapter stories are being updated, but very slowly. I'll try to do what I can to publish the updates by this month.**

 **Right! I'm working on a parody (the story-parody, not the note-parody) and 'The Crime Investigation Department S** **1** **' along with the others. Take everything in good humor and please read and review.**

 ***Supernatural reference. Bobby Singer calls Dean and Sam idjits.**


End file.
